1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile communication devices, and more particularly to wireless public branch exchange systems for use with mobile communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The linking of different mobile phones to a wire network dependent exchange can be realized in different ways. The EP-A-462727 presents a mobile communication telephone network linked to a PABX-network. The calls of the mobile telephone subscribers linked to the PABX-network are routed via an intelligent base station controller of the mobile telephone network. The mobile phone can be used as the PABX-extension regarding the numbering, when the mobile phone subscriber is within the coverage area of a base station controlled by a certain base station controller. The physical location of the mobile phone subscriber determines whether he can use the above-mentioned extension numbering. If the subscriber is outside a defined area, he cannot use the extension numbering.